


Dreams and Nightmares

by chocaholic_78



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, episode coda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocaholic_78/pseuds/chocaholic_78
Summary: Coda for 2x22. Kara was having difficulty sleeping.





	Dreams and Nightmares

  
They had been kissing for what could have been eternity or mere seconds. She had her hands in his hair, clutching them in her fists tightly and Rao, she just loved that she could do that with him. His hands were on her waist, stroking up and down her backbone. She was feeling completely blissful and like they were the only two people in the world, his kisses always did that to her. He pulled away with a peck on her lips, smiling his sweet smile at her, his eyes shining brightly with his love for her. She beamed back at him, happy to be just near him. Then he suddenly started coughing, his whole body shaking with the force of the coughs. She rubbed his back, asking whether he was okay, desperately willing him to be okay. He looked up at her then, eyes wide with fear and pain, blood painting his lips and shirt red. She knew with a certainty that pierced her soul that he was dying. He was dying and she would have to just stand there and watch.

 

Kara woke up with a start, screaming Mon-El’s name. She blindly searched for him on the left side of the bed but he wasn’t there, just like he wasn’t there for the last six months and maybe wasn’t going to be there ever. She started sobbing uncontrollably at the realisation, her shoulders heaving with sobs. She was having nightmares for a while now. They always started with her and Mon-El being happy and then him dying in one way or another. She would have liked one night of uninterrupted sleep but she was starting to come to the conclusion that maybe it wasn’t in the cards for her. Not until she find out the whereabouts of Mon-El.

  
He should have sent her a message months ago after reaching the nearest inhabitable planet but the message never came. She finally caved in and asked Winn to track his pod but he wasn’t able to find anything either. It was like the pod vanished into thin air, _or maybe got destroyed_ , a voice in the back of her mind spoke. She shook her head, trying to dispel her thoughts. He was okay, he has to be, she reminded herself again. Going back to sleep was useless now, she knew it from experience. She wiped away here tears, steeling herself for another day. Quickly changing into her super suit, she flew out the window. She had to ask Winn a question again.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I am not a writer, this is my first fic ever. English is not my first language and I haven't taken any writing classes either but I just love Karamel so much and I have all these angsty ideas in my head that I just wrote it down. I have this whole conversation with Alex and Winn planned out for the next chapter so stay tuned may be??


End file.
